BE MY VALENTINE
by Sapphire Shinto
Summary: Inuyahsa had never been able to choose between Kikyo and Kagome.Now is time for him to choose one or loose both. Which one will he choose? If he picks one he must kill the other. what will he do? would the girls have to fight in order to win Inuyasha? If
1. Kagome's feelings and Kikyo's arrival

Inuyasha Fan fiction 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters mentioned in the story or anything although I wish I did. They belong to the rightful owners that it's originated. (A/N I forgot it in the beginning of the story so I'm putting it here. Kinda weird I know.)

Chapter 2: Which one will he chose? Fight?

"It's time Inuyasha. Which one of us will you chose? Me or her?" Kikuyu said aloud slightly in a voice of victory. Inuyasha just stood there planted to the spot that he was standing on completely frozen. "Is that a challenge I hear?" Kagome sounds very irritated and just had about enough. "You always get in my way. You tried to kill Inuyasha and me for that I didn't do anything because Inuyasha loves you although you're nothing more than a clay pot. Now you dare to come here and ask Inuyasha which one he would choose. Who do you think you are?" "I am here to ask Inuyasha who he loves most and is willing to live with for the rest of his life. This only includes you because you are my reincarnation. You're nothing more than a jewel seeker to him. Do you really think that Inuyasha loves you? You're just a child." Kikuyu said in a voice of anger trying very hard not to explode. " If I am no threat to you then why are you so worried about Inuyasha staying with me?" Kagome is just about to explode. As Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and he said a jokingly tone "I don't think you can choose both. This is to die for if there is 2 beautiful women starting a war over me" Inuyasha said irritated, "Shut Up! No one asked for your opinion!" "Inuyasha you better pick Kagome! She's better than Kikuyu anytime anywhere." said by Hippo's tiny voice. "Would guys stop bickering? It's hard enough for me already!" Inuyasha hollered. Both Kagome and Kikuyu is looking at Inuyasha for his answer to which he'd choose. As they gazed upon him he just starred back at them blankly with no emotions except the fact the he is getting pale with the pressure that the 2 women he loves is putting on him. "Is it just me or is it getting hot out here?" "Forget about him he's out of the picture I can see very well that you do indeed mean something to him in order for him to act like he is." Kikuyu said in an irritated and disappointing voice. " Well I suppose there is only one way to find out who will stay with him" Kagome got ready in a fighting stance. As so they fought while Inuyasha is still wordless. Finally he came to his senses and called out to both Kagome and Kikuyu when they just ignored him and kept on fighting. Inuyasha tried to cut in and break them up but all he received is the word '**SIT**' from Kagome. She sounds very sad, angry, and with a strong will to win in the tone that she called to Inuyasha. "This is **my** fight and I will win no matter what the cost is. Even loosing you if necessary I've had enough of her and today she will die." Kagome said aloud in an unusually cruel sound. That sent chills down Inuyasha's spines. Kikuyu warned, "don't you dare interfere in this fight or I'll kill you the same. Or you can choose. If you chose one you must kill the other. Besides this conclusion we will fight and the victor wins your heart." " I must agree with you Kikuyu but do you really think if one of us died. Killed by the other Inuyasha would turn and love the other? If I die he won't love you and if you die he won't love me. I believe that this is pointless." Kagome classified everything clearly. "Yes, indeed this is a problem though I have an idea." "I'm listening." "Very well then the winner must take Inuyasha to the Dimension of Lost Memories. One of us will clear his mind of the other, and then the winner will bring back their opponent to suffer the pain of betrayal in love for eternality. "No don't do it! Please I cannot stand either one of you in agony" Inuyasha spoke from his heart. They both looked at Inuyasha and spoke, "You should have thought of that before, when you had a choice. I **accept** the conclusion!" They fought on as Inuyasha can do nothing but stand there and watch as well as the others. (Sango, Miroku, and Shippo) 

(A/N. Who will win. And could Inuyasha really forget about Kikyo or Kagome? Will they make it in Valentines Day? Will there be one? Read on in chapter 3. I also apologize for the confusions in the story this is my first time.^-^)


	2. Which one will he choose? Fight?

Inuyasha Fan fiction 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters mentioned in the story or anything although I wish I did. They belong to the rightful owners that it's originated. (A/N I forgot it in the beginning of the story so I'm putting it here. Kinda weird I know.)

Chapter 2: Which one will he chose? Fight?

"It's time Inuyasha. Which one of us will you chose? Me or her?" Kikuyu said aloud slightly in a voice of victory. Inuyasha just stood there planted to the spot that he was standing on completely frozen. "Is that a challenge I hear?" Kagome sounds very irritated and just had about enough. "You always get in my way. You tried to kill Inuyasha and me for that I didn't do anything because Inuyasha loves you although you're nothing more than a clay pot. Now you dare to come here and ask Inuyasha which one he would choose. Who do you think you are?" "I am here to ask Inuyasha who he loves most and is willing to live with for the rest of his life. This only includes you because you are my reincarnation. You're nothing more than a jewel seeker to him. Do you really think that Inuyasha loves you? You're just a child." Kikuyu said in a voice of anger trying very hard not to explode. " If I am no threat to you then why are you so worried about Inuyasha staying with me?" Kagome is just about to explode. As Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and he said a jokingly tone "I don't think you can choose both. This is to die for if there is 2 beautiful women starting a war over me" Inuyasha said irritated, "Shut Up! No one asked for your opinion!" "Inuyasha you better pick Kagome! She's better than Kikuyu anytime anywhere." said by Hippo's tiny voice. "Would guys stop bickering? It's hard enough for me already!" Inuyasha hollered. Both Kagome and Kikuyu is looking at Inuyasha for his answer to which he'd choose. As they gazed upon him he just starred back at them blankly with no emotions except the fact the he is getting pale with the pressure that the 2 women he loves is putting on him. "Is it just me or is it getting hot out here?" "Forget about him he's out of the picture I can see very well that you do indeed mean something to him in order for him to act like he is." Kikuyu said in an irritated and disappointing voice. " Well I suppose there is only one way to find out who will stay with him" Kagome got ready in a fighting stance. As so they fought while Inuyasha is still wordless. Finally he came to his senses and called out to both Kagome and Kikuyu when they just ignored him and kept on fighting. Inuyasha tried to cut in and break them up but all he received is the word '**SIT**' from Kagome. She sounds very sad, angry, and with a strong will to win in the tone that she called to Inuyasha. "This is **my** fight and I will win no matter what the cost is. Even loosing you if necessary I've had enough of her and today she will die." Kagome said aloud in an unusually cruel sound. That sent chills down Inuyasha's spines. Kikuyu warned, "don't you dare interfere in this fight or I'll kill you the same. Or you can choose. If you chose one you must kill the other. Besides this conclusion we will fight and the victor wins your heart." " I must agree with you Kikuyu but do you really think if one of us died. Killed by the other Inuyasha would turn and love the other? If I die he won't love you and if you die he won't love me. I believe that this is pointless." Kagome classified everything clearly. "Yes, indeed this is a problem though I have an idea." "I'm listening." "Very well then the winner must take Inuyasha to the Dimension of Lost Memories. One of us will clear his mind of the other, and then the winner will bring back their opponent to suffer the pain of betrayal in love for eternality. "No don't do it! Please I cannot stand either one of you in agony" Inuyasha spoke from his heart. They both looked at Inuyasha and spoke, "You should have thought of that before, when you had a choice. I **accept** the conclusion!" They fought on as Inuyasha can do nothing but stand there and watch as well as the others. (Sango, Miroku, and Shippo) 

(A/N. Who will win. And could Inuyasha really forget about Kikyo or Kagome? Will they make it in Valentines Day? Will there be one? Read on in chapter 3. I also apologize for the confusions in the story this is my first time.^-^)


	3. Victor and Conclusion

Inuyasha Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime characters that I will be mentioning in this story. The characters in the story belongs to their original creators that drew them. Stuff and stuff it's always the same thing you know.

Chapter 3: victor and conclusion

As the battle dragged on both of the fighters are is a very bad shape the conclusion of this fight, who is the one that will win the fight and also Inuyasha comes to this last blow. (A/N. Not that neither one of them is a fighter. They might be a miko but that still doesn't make them a fighter.) Inuyasha is waiting with his other friend. He didn't do nor say anything during the whole fight he just stood there like a tree never moved an inch. (A/N. It would be funny if his muscle got stuck :P) Both Kagome and Kikyo has drawn all the energy in their body ready to attack. 

Kagome- This is the last one. *Breathing hard*

Kikyo- Yes and this is the one who determines our fate. 

Shippo- Come on Kagome! You can do it. * sounding very confident that she was going to win.

Miroku- Not that it is any of my business Inuyasha but what will you do if either one of them dies.?

Inuyasha- I don't know! *yelled at Miroku with a very irritated tone* I already have a headache for goodness sake. *said under his breathe* I can only hope the good side of both of them would kick in before either dies. *very worried*

For some reason that when Inuyasha said that, Kagome heard him but not sure if it was her imagination. She thought to herself of what to do but cannot come to a conclusion of the problem and so she thrust it to the back of her head. The image of Kikyo trying to take Inuyasha to the underworld with her Kagome's rage evaporated from her very soul. For once in her life Kagome had experienced how it felt like to hate a person. During that moment Inuyasha both felt and smelled the rage that is evaporating off of the body. It made Inuyasha quiver but still there was nothing that he could do. All he did was silently wish for both to be safe and deep down in his guts he had a very bad feeling about this but he also felt that Kagome wasn't going to kill Kikyo. 

Kagome- I'm going to sent you back to where you belong! In hell!

(A/N. Seems like Inuyasha was wrong. Is he?^-^)

Kagome- I'll never let you hurt Inuyasha! For as long as I live he is mine whether you like it or not. Kikyo- You talk big but the problem is can you back it up? *said calmly with a tone of certainty that she was going to win.*

Kagome- Talk is cheap!

Inuyasha- Why are you two talking like me?!

They both ignored him and struck the last blow. A strong gust of wind and a tornado like fire shield them, about 30-40 feet in diameter. All of the audience shaded their eyes from the light of the burning flame that appears to be coming out of nowhere. During this moment Inuyasha thought to himself, 'I chose whoever that cannot kill the other. Hopefully that it won't be too late. Kagome……' Then the flames died down with Kikyo on the ground and Kagome with a bow and arrow pointing at Kikyo in about a 5 feet range. (A/N. Since it wouldn't make too much sense if Kagome got a bow and an arrow out of nowhere. So in my story Kagome is able to use her miko powers to challenge her spiritual power into a solid. In this case a bow and an arrow. Sorta like Kuwabara's sprit sword.) Kikyo was obviously beaten and she awaits the final blow that she was expecting Kagome to strike. As she waited and Kagome never killed her she opened her eyes and Kagome was still standing there holding her bow and arrows in place. They just looked at each other in silence until Kikyo broke the silence.

Kikyo- Kill me. Your power is beyond mine now that I realize but if you don't kill me I will kill you. I will keep coming until you die.

Kagome- I've seen and heard enough of you. If I kill you I will not bring you back and nor will I erase Inuyasha's memory of you. It's meaning less to me as well as useless. 

Kikyo- And why won't you kill me?

Kagome- You're not worth it. I've never killed and nor will I start to especially not for someone like you. I will not spill blood on my hands because of you.

Inuyasha- * said under his breathe* Thank God.

Kagome- But there is one this that I am going to do something about you. *Went over to Kikyo.*

Kikyo- And what would that be?

Kagome- Keeping you like you are is too risky so I'm going to bind you.

Kikyo- bind me? What makes you think that you are able to bind me?

Kagome- I defeated you didn't I? And now you will be under my control.

Kikyo- Control me? *laughted* Don't make me laugh.

Kagome- *took out an ancient bottle* I wish you two would change places.

A blue and purple fog surrounded Kikyo and the same fog came out of the bottle. Soon where Kikyo stood was a different girl. And Inuyasha's sensitive doggy ears heard a little noise coming form the bottle that Kagome is holding. The noise is somebody's voice it was so familiar, at the tip of his nose but…

Inuyasha- Kikyo? Kagome? I'm confused

Kagome- *looking at the bottle* Get out! *She commanded*

And then the same fog from before appeared coming form the bottle and Kikyo is standing in front of Kagome. Kikyo's outfit was weird. It showed her entire middle section and the top that she was wearing was sleeveless it was very weird to all the ancient Japan people. Everybody had an expression full of questions staring at Kagome.

Kagome- What are you looking at?

Inuyasha-what just happened?

Kagome-Oh you mean Kikyo? Yes I didn't kill her but at least now I have control over her. 

Sango- what is she?

Kagome- well.. Um.. She… uh.. Ya see. S…She…I sorta.. Kinda……..

Everybody- Kinda???????????

Kagome- Kinda turned her into a .. a geni.

Everybody- A geni? What's a geni?

Kagome- All you have to know is that she is kinda like my slave. She grants me wished without questions. It's not like she has a chose anyway. And I'm gonna bury you.

Inuyasha- bury her?!

Kagome- Don't worry. She's not going to die. A geni never dies unless it's wished to. And Inuyasha I understand if you don't want me for what I did to Kikyo. I could have killed her right in front of your eyes. If I do I know you will hate me. No matter what I do so I decided not to kill her just so you won't be sad over it.

Inuyasha- Kagome, I……

Kagome- No let me finish. *waited* As a punishment for myself I've decided that after we completed the Shikon Jewel………… *trying very hard not to cry and look sad* it's best of I……… return to my own time. *turned away* I now see that I don't belong here and nor will your heart ever be with me, so it's pointless to stay. *Turned back around with a smile* Wouldn't you say?

At this moment Inuyasha's heart shattered. He thought to himself so many things that Kagome and him have been through. And because of him he made both his lovers suffer. Although he said who ever that won't kill the other is the one he'll choose to be with for the rest of his life; he still cannot decide. ( A/N. How sad L tears J ) Before he could say anything Kagome spoke.

Kagome- Back to the bottle. *Kikyo turned to the fog and went back into the bottle.* Inuyasha? I'm tired and I feel like going home so if you need me I'll be in my house. *Left for the bone eaters well while Inuyasha is still rooted to the spot he was standing in for hours.*

Later on when Inuyasha has decided to ask Kagome to stay with him. He is still thinking about how to start. He thought about that he went back to Kaede's hut. When he got in front of the hut he took a deep breath and went inside.

Inuyasha-Kagome I………. Where is she? KAGOME!!!!!!!!!

Shippo- Inuyasha would you stop barking.

Inuyasha- Where is Kagome?! I thought she said she went home.

Miroku- Yes indeed she did. *Before Inuyasha could answer Miroku explained* She said "Home" not hut.

Inuyasha- She went back home to her era?

Miroku- Didn't I just said that.

Inuyasha ran to the bone eaters well at top speed and jump down in the well without looking. (A/N. He got used to it. He always have to go to the future and drag Kagome to the warring state era kicking and screaming J How so rough) Inuyasha went to the other side and walked into the house. As he walked toward the house he could smell Kagome's tears.

Inuyasha- 'I must have the genes to make girls cry' Now that she's cry I really couldn't her. What can I say?

As Inuyasha debated Sota came into view. Sota walked over to Inuyasha to see what's wrong with him. Inuyasha was sooo deep into his thoughts that when Sota approached him directly he didn't even notice.

Sota- Brother Inuyasha? Hello?! *Inuyasha gave no response and Sota started playing with his ears.*

Inuyasha- Hey kid what are you doing? How long have you been here?

Sota- Not too long about 20 minutes. What are you thinking about?

Inuyasha- Uh…..

Sota- I know you were the one who made my sister cry and now you came back to apologize to her right?

Inuyasha- I…………

Sota- I'll take that as a yes. You know what you could do to make her so happy that she would jump out of her skin?

Inuyasha- *Focused his little doggy ears toward Sota* Hm?

Sota- tomorrow is Valentines Day and you can ask her out.

Inuyasha- What's Valentines Day?

Sota- It's a day where all couples come together and have plans like dinner, walking, talking……………

Inuyasha- and????????

Sota- That's all I know.

Inuyasha- * fell down anime style.* What?!

Sota- Don't look at me it's not like I've done it before. *left*

Inuyasha- I suppose it's a start.

And Inuyasha went to Kagome's room. They talked and the next day Inuyasha told Kagome not to leave him and junk and stuff. Then he proposed to her. She was very happy and Inuyasha was more understanding to Kagome's feelings. Basically their relation ship got better. As like before they finished collecting the Shikon Jewel in the process Naraku was killed. Everybody settled down and took everything slowly. (A/N. It's not like they don't have time.) As for Kikyo her bottle is wrapped in layers of cotton and feather. It was placed in the corner of the attic in Kagome's house. 

Kikyo- Let Me Out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *banging on anything.* LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!! *At the top of her lungs* L.E.T M.E O.U.T.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THE END!

I hope you like my story. I know that I got lazy at the end of the story. Seems to drag on forever but hey I put all the info in there. PLEASE REVIEW Please~


End file.
